


The Birds And The Bees

by Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley/pseuds/Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one time it was popular to give characters wings.  No reason, other than the fun of it.  So here is a hobbit scene with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds And The Bees

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings belong to JRR Tolkien. But I have altered them a little . . . because I can . . . OK?

Bilbo had left his nephew to live at Brandy Hall for as long as he could. The boy needed the company of other children, needed some childhood, and needed to be normal for as long as he could. But he knew he would have to act before Frodo reached twenty. His body would start to change then and he would have to be in the company of someone who understood . . . the company of a Baggins.

Primula and Drogo had died before they could prepare their only son for his change to adulthood and now the task would fall to Bilbo. The bachelor hobbit shuffled in his cushioned chair. This was not something he had thought he would ever have to explain . . .not having children of his own. In fact, it was one of the reasons he had never married. He did not want to pass this peculiarly Baggins trait on to any child, being able to remember all too well the welter of emotions that his own passage had caused.

He shuffled again, trying to lean back into the well-padded chair. “Damn these things.”

A soft and timid voice broke into his thoughts. “Uncle Bilbo?”

The older hobbit looked up, to see Frodo leaning timidly against the doorway to his study. The lad had on only breeches and shirt, and the shirt was unfastened. Tears were running down his cheeks and he held his arms folded across his chest, small shoulders hunched miserably.

Heart pounding, Bilbo rose and crossed the small room, to kneel before him. “What is it, Frodo lad?”

His question was met with only a sob at first, then the small voice wailed, “My back hurts so much that I can’t get to sleep. It really hurts, Uncle Bilbo.”

“Oh Frodo. Come here.” Bilbo gathered the boy to him, and Frodo melted into his embrace, sobbing into his uncle’s shoulder. Bringing his arms about the small form, Bilbo gently enfolded his nephew. 

Yes. It was unmistakable. The small raised areas to either side of his spine were already evident to his knowing touch. The long postponed chat could no longer wait. Frodo was growing into an adult Baggins and the family secret was making itself known.

“Come on lad.” He picked Frodo up in his arms and began to carry him back to his room. “Let’s get you some chamomile tea and we’ll have a little talk. Don’t worry. This is perfectly normal for a Baggins of your age.”

Outside, in the garden, a lone starling carolled his evening song before tucking his head under his wing to settle down for the night.

END


End file.
